


I made you out of Clay

by GabesGurl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY CHANUKAH FRIENDS!! I accidentally started shipping Spideypool. So here’s some super duper extra fluffy Chanukah Spideypool.<br/>Summary: Wade and Peter playing driedel.<br/>Beta Read by: bulkheadsgirl</p>
    </blockquote>





	I made you out of Clay

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHANUKAH FRIENDS!! I accidentally started shipping Spideypool. So here’s some super duper extra fluffy Chanukah Spideypool.  
> Summary: Wade and Peter playing driedel.  
> Beta Read by: bulkheadsgirl

   Tony had given the adorable Spider kid an open invitation to the tower some time ago. Well, truthfully, he’d done it after hearing the kid’s apartment’s heat went out regularly and since they were in New York and yes maybe he had a soft spot for the kid.

    So coming in to see Peter sprawled somewhere in his home was becoming a pretty normal occurrence. Really though this was not something he had suspected he’d ever see. Clint was on the couch looking amused but disturbed while Deadpool was sprawled on the floor leaning back on his elbows, Spiderman sat next to him snuggled into his shoulder. Next to them sat…. a dreidel? Yup that’s what it was with gelt surrounding them.

    He felt Steve enter the doorway behind him and elbowed him before he could say anything. He wanted to watch dammit. He was surprised when Deadpool every so gently stroked Pete’s shoulder.

    “Your turn Baby Boy.”

    Tony watched smirking as Peter seemed to exhale loudly and sit up and grabbed the driedel. He spun it and it landed with one of the marks face up. Deadpool cackled and Peter groaned.

    “Shin Shin put one in, baby!” Tony couldn’t help but snicker as Peter elbowed the mercenary in the gut and put some coins into the growing pile. He decided to stop lurking in the corner, it was his home after all and he grabbed his husband’s hand and yanked him to the couch.

    They watched as Peter stiffened, the kid was always nervous around them and Tony could fully admit it made him a bit put off. He didn’t think they were too scary but he watched as Deadpool reached out and lifting up his mask a bit nuzzled, literally nuzzled Peter and the Spidey kid totally melted into his arms.

    He glanced at Steve who shook his head, obviously he wasn’t the only one who had no idea what in the fuck was going on but seeing the kid relax was so rare he was letting it go. For now at least.

    Tony glanced at Clint who still had his amused but disturbed expression on his face and now he could totally understand it as he watched Peter toss his mask to the side and pretty much curl his entire body into Deadpool’s lap as the other took his turn on the driedel.

    “How long have they been at this?”

    Clint shrugged, “I got here bout thirty minutes before you and they were just snuggling on the floor. The dreidel came later, although the decorations were already up when I got here.”

    “Decorations?”  Tony glanced around and his eyes fell on the menorah on the end table one candles in the middle a bit raised and on the far right side.

    “Wade! Nun does not mean grope me in front of friends!”

    The shout brought Tony’s eyes back to the scene in front of him and he heard Steve laugh at the fact that Deadpool’s hand was now webbed to the floor.

    “Awwww Petey! What else am I supposed to do when I don’t get to do anything?”

    Tony cleared his throat, “Is there a reason you are here Peter and why you brought….well…..him?”

    Peter glanced at Wade who gently reached out and stroked the side of his face.

    “Wade’s my….. We’ve been together for 18 months. Chanukah starts tonight and well….” Peter trailed off with a dark blush spreading over his face.

    “Eighteen months? Holy Shit Peter! How’d you keep it from us that long?” Clint voiced exactly what Tony was thinking.

    “Obviously my Baby Boy is better at sneaking than you knew.” Deadpool’s voice oozed pride but there was an undertone and Tony was not the only one who picked up on it with the way Peter jerked around and brought his hands up to either side of the other man’s mostly covered face.

    “Wade?” Tony winced at the utter self loathing in that one uttered syllable.  He watched as Deadpool seemed to freeze before he could practically hear the light bulb go off in his head.  He watched in shock and a bit of awe as the Merc with a Mouth who he’d seen brutally murder people without a hesitation handled Peter with such gentleness and was shhing him. The dark haired boy’s face was now hidden in Deadpool’s neck while the merc had a gloved hand stroking the dark nest of hair.

    “That’s not what I meant Baby, you know that. Hush now hush.” The masked man looked up and the other three men in the room knew without a doubt he was warning them from saying anything about this.

    Steve, ever the gentle heart jerked to his feet, “I’ll get hot chocolate! Come on Tony!” Tony let himself be dragged to the kitchen with one last glance, he couldn’t help it, he was nosy and there was something sickeningly sweet about those two.

    Ten minutes later and numerous kisses and soft words between him and his husband found them entering back into the other room to see Deadpool crowing from where he had just seemingly won all the gelt in the pile. Peter was now sprawled on his stomach on the floor watching the Mercenary with a very gentle expression.

    “So why did my place become your Chanukah Hangout again?” Tony asked after sipping on his chocolate, watching as the two lovebirds in front of him pried themselves off the floor. Deadpool practically threw his body into the overstuffed recliner and yanked Peter into his lap.  
    

     “Baby Boy wanted to come clean about our relationship and wanted to invite you all to celebrate Chanukah with us.”Tony averted his eyes as one of the mercenary's hands slipped under Peter’s shirt. The younger man had an almost permanent blush on his face.

  
    “Could you…. Maybe be a little less touchy?” Clint’s voice held a note of hysteria in it. Tony watched as both Peter and Deadpool turned to Clint in seemingly in disagreement but Pool removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Peter’s stomach.

  
    “The heat also went out again, for the 3rd time this week.” Peter mumbled half under his breath.

  
    “Your heat isn’t on?” Steve’s voice hit an interesting high pitch there for a moment. Ever the mother hen he jerked to his feet, “Do you need blankets? Let me turn the heat up.”

  
    “Steve, it’s ok! It’s just an old building and the landlord is-“

    “Decrepit and practically a zombie!” Wade piped up helpfully and giggled when Peter lightly popped him.

    “Wade! Be nice!  Anyway so we just figured,” Peter broke off with a shrug.

    “Well you’ve gotta admit at least Deadpool isn’t blowing up the tower.” Clint put in helpfully, watching as the Mercenary wrapped his arms around Peter again.

    Tony returned his gaze to the two men snuggled into each other. They weren’t doing anything too obnoxious, just seemingly being at peace with holding each other and being held.

    “I guess we can suffer through one night of this.”

    “Sure thing tin can! However, Hanukkah is 8 nights!”

    Tony groaned and threw his head back against the couch; strike that, they would be dead before night four.

 


End file.
